itvs_mr_selfridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Seven (Series Two)
Episode seven of series two was written by Dan Sefton and directed by Lawrence Till. It aired on ITV on 2nd March 2014, and was viewed by 5.22 million people. Summary In the absence of Selfridge the store is run by Grove and Crabb, who have to deal with Leclair's arrest as a spy with the help of Agnes and Victor. With the death of a worker from the loading bay on the front line, Gordon Selfridge takes on the task of writing a condolence letter. Selfridge, in his absence, is accused by Lord Loxley of providing substandard army equipment to the British Troops and ensures Frank Edwards publishes the scandal together with the knowledge that Selfridge is in Germany. Lady Mae leaves Loxley. Agnes receives a telegram. Leclair, cleared as a spy, is rearrested and handed over to the Americans for embezzlement. Plot As Frank walks Kitty to work, bemoaning his lack of scoops, police swarm the store. At the Selfridge house, Rose and Gordon watch on as the police swarm their home too… Victor can see Agnes is beside herself with anxiety and tells her to go to see Henri at the police station. She does and implores Henri to talk to her. Henri tells her he had been in Germany for personal reasons to track down his ex-love Valerie. Before Agnes goes, Henri sees her engagement ring and tells her that he’s glad – she deserves a good man like Victor. Grove is alone with Miss Mardle and broaches the subject of Florian with her. He’s concerned for her reputation. Miss Mardle is deeply offended….but it does make her think that she needs to deal with her domestic arrangements. Later, Agnes talks to Grove and tells him that Henri is no spy. He has a rational explanation for the stay in Germany and for engaging a private detective. She think the person who accused him of espionage was Thackeray. Grove warns Agnes to keep her allegation quiet, but assures her he’ll take care of it. Rose is perturbed that she can’t get in touch with Harry in Paris. She searches his bureau and finds a letter addressed to Harry with a detailed list of German manufacturers and addresses. Rose goes straight to Delphine who tells her it’s been written by Bill Summertime, who works in Intelligence. Rose is shocked and worried and insists Delphine helps find him. Meanwhile, Egerton storms into the Loxley house – the boots that have been manufactured for the contract Loxley was looking after are complete rubbish. There’s a scandal brewing as men have been sent to the front with shoddy boots and Loxley’s going to take the blame for it. Mae is shocked and tells Loxley he should be ashamed of himself profiting from war. Loxley’s quick to remind her that she’s benefitted from his deals by spending his money all over town. Mae is left feeling powerless. At the store, Miss Plunkett gives Crabb a letter addressed to Harry. It’s from Dave’s parents – one of Gordon’s friends that worked in the Loading Bay. He’s been killed in action. Without Harry here to write a letter of condolence, Crabb goes to Gordon who volunteers to write it himself. Mae overhears Loxley talking to Frank Edwards and putting his side of the story to him. She’s full of dread when she realises he’s going to try to frame Harry Selfridge for his crimes. It’s hard for Frank to swallow that Harry would get involved in something like this and if he’s to run with the story he needs to have cooberation. He needs to talk to Harry, the problem is, no one can get in touch with him….However, Frank’s editor has heard about the Harry Selfridge story and wants Frank to run with it. Harry’s not in Paris, he’s in Germany. He warns Frank that if he doesn’t write the story, someone else will…. Victor tells Thackeray he’d like to shake whomever dobbed Henri into the police by the hand. Thackeray can’t resist telling him it was him…Victor’s got the confession he was looking for. Thackeray is put before Rose and Grove to explain his behaviour. Grove tells him he’s thin ground but he can start to make amends by going to the police station and retracting his statement…Thackeray agrees. Crabb interrupts, he’s holding the newspaper article written by Frank, and Harry has been accused of profiteering from the war. Plus there are rumours he’s in Germany! Rose insists they wait until he’s back to explain his actions. Mardle decides to broach the subject of Florian’s feelings for her. It’s awkward but Florian tells her that it’s true – he does love her. He kisses her… Kitty’s read the story and is furious. She confronts Frank in his office – how could he even suspect that Harry Selfridge would EVER do a thing like this. For a clever man, he can be a real fool…. Mae makes a bold decision and tells Pimble that she has to leave Loxley. Mae goes to Rose to warn her that Loxley intends to harm Harry. Rose can only treat her with contempt and tells her never to contact her or Harry again. Agnes thanks Victor for helping get Henri free. At Miss Mardle’s house, Mardle hands Agnes a telegram. Agnes fears the worst for her brother George… Finally, Grove visits Rose at home. Henri’s been cleared of the spying accusation but there’s more. Henri was accused of theft in New York and skipped the country. Henri is a wanted man.